Naqueles Dias
by Nieryka
Summary: [WincestSlash]Dean já vinha desconfiando que Sam poderia ter aquele pequeno probleminha de humor que as mulheres têm todo mês. Só não achava que isso um dia acabaria mudando a vida deles de forma tão especial.


Título: Naqueles Dias

Autora: Nieryka

Slash/Wincest/Humor – NC-17 – Sam/Dean

Fandom: Supernatural (Sobrenatural)

OneShot/Spoilers de NightShifter (Ep 12 – 2º Temporada)

Sumário: Dean já vinha desconfiando que Sam poderia ter aquele pequeno _probleminha de humor_ que as mulheres têm todo mês. Só não achava que isso um dia acabaria mudando a vida deles de forma tão especial.

**Naqueles Dias**

Se ele alguma vez achou que esse trabalho os meteria em maiores apuros do que serem descobertos fraudando cartões de crédito ou violando sepulturas, Dean jamais, JAMAIS, imaginou que as coisas chegariam áquele extremo.

Cara! Procurado por múltiplos-assassinatos e agora roubo a banco! Oh, claro...sem contar que agora as vítimas _desse_ mutante estariam em suas costas também. Maravilhoso! Algumas vezes Dean odiava aquele trabalho!

E não ajudava muito olhar para o lado enquanto dirigia e ver a cara emburrada de Sam. Não, Dean refletiu consigo mesmo, ele não estava emburrado dessa vez; nada comparado ao seu humor de sempre...dessa vez Sam estava num humor de cão! Naqueles dias MESMO. Dava pra ver nos olhos estreitinhos e na linha fina dos lábios...isso se você não notasse o punho abrindo e fechando sem parar como se quisesse estrangular alguém...

Pensando bem, Sam já estava naquele humor de megera desde antes de começarem a investigar o caso do mutante, e durante o ocorrido no banco ele realmente tinha agido de uma maneira bem mais enjoadinha que das outras vezes.

Dirigiram sem parar por horas e horas a fio, em silêncio, até que Dean achou que já tinham conseguido pôr um bom espaço entre eles e a polícia daquele estado, e começou a procurar motéis que não estivessem muito á beira da estrada. Só pra não arriscar.

Só pra não arriscar, também, Dean ficou no carro enquanto Sam os registrava no motelzinho decrépito em que passariam a noite. Mais um acréscimo ao mau-humor de Sam, claro.

Oh boy, aquela ia ser uma noite daquelas.

A primeira coisa que Dean percebeu quando entraram no quarto foi a única cama de casal que ele continha; a segunda foi o quarto em si...conseguia ser pior do que a maioria dos quartos em que já haviam ficado, se é que isso era possível. A terceira coisa que percebeu foi Sam logo atrás dele, largando a mochila com toda a força no chão, de maneira que ela fez um barulhão e com certeza algumas coisas lá dentro se chacoalharam pra valer.

- Cara! – Dean se virou para o irmão antes de conseguir se controlar. – Cuidado com isso, tem coisas frágeis aí dentro...sem contar perigosas!

Sam lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de derreter bujão de gás, ergueu o queixo e fez aquela coisa com o corpo, aquele movimento de um lado pra outro que Dean estava acostumado a ver quando o irmão estava se preparando para começar uma discussão. E pelo que Dean podia avaliar a coisa ia ser feia.

- De...

- Cama de casal, hun? – cortou Dean rapidamente, virando-se e indo largar suas mochilas numa velha poltrona perto da janela. Erguendo os olhos aos céus, imaginou como conseguiria sobreviver á essa noite. – Sério, Sammy...se você ficar puxando o cobertor dessa vez...

- Você NÃO vai mudar de assunto dessa vez, Dean! Eu já estou cansado dessa sua atitude de "tudo bem, vamos esquecer e fazer piadinhas a respeito de sermos procurados em trocentos estados por assassinato"!!

Como Dean tinha imaginado: a coisa ia mesmo ser FEIA.

- Você está me vendo fazer piadinhas, Sam?? – disse, sem outra alternativa a não ser enfrentar o leão cara a cara. Se bem que, em sua opinião, Sam parecia mais um daqueles ursos de zoológico: parecia bonitinho zanzando pra lá e pra cá na jaula mas quando ficava de pé e mostrava as garras...sai de perto! – E sou eu o vilão nessa, esqueceu? EU sou o psicopata assassino que apareceu na TV com uma arma na mão e está sendo procurado pelo FBI!!

- E o que eles acham que eu estava fazendo no banco? Servindo café? – gritou Sam de volta. – E a questão não é essa!! Se você não tivesse encorajado o Ronald...

- Como é?? – Dean encarou o irmão de sobrancelha franzida. – O cara estava com uma arma, Sam! Estava completamente fora de si...o que você queria que eu...

- Mas você tinha que dar uma de herói, não é mesmo?? Salvar o dia sozinho e impressionar a tal de Sheri!!

Póing!

Mas de que diabos Sam estava falando agora? Sheri? Que Sheri...? Oh. Dean se lembrou da loirinha bonita que trabalhava no banco e que, se ele não estivesse enganado, tinha lhe dado bola...pelo menos até começar a achar que ele era um louco oportunista assaltante de banco. O que em nome de Deus aquilo tinha a ver com a discussão??

Dean emergiu desses pensamentos ao notar que Sam ainda estava falando e tratou de se concentrar no que ele dizia. Descobriu que fazia menos sentido ainda do que o resto.

- ...em vez de se concentrar no trabalho! – continuava Sam, agora andando de um lado pra outro, sem olhar para o irmão – Desde que começamos! Flertando, pra variar, claro, com a garota da joalheria e depois brincando com a droga da câmera no banco! Daí finalmente o Sr Herói tem que assumir a situação e eu...EU...tive que ficar ouvindo a tal "Sheri" falar o quanto você é maravilhoso, corajoso, lindo...E você até mesmo perguntou o nome dela!!

Ok, nesse ponto Dean parou de tentar entender qual a razão daquele falatório todo e da origem de toda a raiva que parecia jorrar de dentro de Sam, e passou a especular se existiria algum remédio para TPM masculina. Claro que ele já tinha notado que Sam tinha uns períodos de flutuação de humor durante o mês, e realmente lera em algum lugar que certos homens também ficavam...ahn...menstruados, digamos, e que isso tinha a ver com hormônios e sabe-se-lá o que mais, porque a droga do artigo tinha um monte de palavras que Dean não fazia idéia do que significavam e ele não leu até o fim.

- Sam.

- ...da outra vez foi aquela morena no caso do poltergeist!! Eu ainda fico me perguntando se foi saudades da Cassie...você ainda não esqueceu a Cassie, não é?

- SAM!!

- O QUÊ??

Dean respirou fundo; já ia mandar o irmão calar a boca e ir tomar banho pra que pudessem finalmente descansar, quando aquela falação toda começou a assentar em seu cérebro. No meio de tudo aquilo uma coisa ficou bastante clara: Sam não parara de falar em tudo quanto era mulher que Dean tinha...hunm...conhecido...e de uma maneira bem específica. Riu consigo mesmo.

- Sam...cara...você está com ciúmes??

Ops. Aquela tinha sido a coisa errada a se falar, com certeza, porque Dean viu os olhos de Sam se arregalarem então se estreitarem perigosamente. Por um momento os dois ficaram ali de pé, encarando um ao outro, e Dean teve certeza de que ia ouvir o dobro do que já tinha ouvido pela vida toda, mas então Sam apenas engoliu em seco e virou o rosto.

Vermelho.

Mas que diabos...?

- Eu...

- Você...? – disse Dean, fazendo sinais desesperados com as mãos pra ele prosseguir, quase sem conseguir ocultar uma pontada de ansiedade que ele mal sabia que sentia.

Entretanto Sam fez jus a seu papel de irmão mais novo e o tesourou completamente ao murmurar um "...vou tomar banho", antes de passar por ele em direção ao banheiro.

Oh não, não mesmo. Dean avançou rápido, fechou a porta violentamente, agarrou Sam pela frente da camisa e o jogou contra a parede ao lado. (Nota da autora: Eu AMO quando ele faz isso!) Ele já estava começando a ficar de saco cheio desses humores flutuantes e das indiretas de Sam, portanto a coisa ia ter um ponto final.

- Nem pense em fugir, Sam!

- Dean! Que diabos você está fazendo??

- Você vai me dizer o que significa toda essa droga, Sam, porque já estou cansado de ouvir você reclamar na minha orelha, e estou cansado de ver você torcer a cara cada vez que eu olho pra uma garota!

- Dean, eu estou avisando!!

- Pena, Sam, mas dessa vez...eu não dou a mínima!

Os dois estavam com o rosto a centímetros um do outro, encarando-se, e Dean viu Sam comprimir os lábios e erguer o queixo, as pupilas estranhamente dilatadas.

- Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo saber? – disse Sam, a voz tensa.

- Saaam...- disse Dean, e aquilo era um aviso de "não me provoque" bastante explícito, então...

- OK.

- Ótimo, porque...

Mas Dean não teve sequer tempo de pensar no resto da frase, porque Sam o puxou pela jaqueta e num segundo era ele quem estava sendo jogado contra a parede, então o irmão agarrou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o beijou; e tudo que ele conseguiu pensar foi que aquilo não era um beijo, era um rolo compressor...Sammy o estava beijando com um ardor capaz de deflagrar um incêndio! Sua boca estava sendo atacada por todas as direções, sem trégua ou misericórdia, de um jeito quente, molhado e desesperadamente faminto...até que subitamente aquele furacão que era a boca de seu irmão mais novo se afastou e ele se descobriu sentindo MUITA falta dela.

Num segundo Sam tinha se afastado dele, deixando Dean tonto, com os lábios formigando, sem ar e muito, muitíssimo, confuso!

Se Dean alguma vez tinha pensado conscientemente no irmão de outra maneira que não fosse fraternal? Não. Inconscientemente? Talvez. Sonhos entravam nessa categoria? Porque já tivera alguns que, em sua opinião, deixariam um psiquiatra ocupado por uns bons anos.

Zonzo e ofegante, ainda firmemente apoiado na parede para não cair, Dean começou a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Não que fosse difícil depois daquele beijo, claro. Era evidente o que Sam sentia a seu respeito...mas como _Dean_ se sentia a respeito de Sam?

Olhou pra baixo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ok, _já_ _sabia_ como estava se sentindo a esse respeito. A pergunta de um milhão de dólares agora era: O que ele _faria_ a respeito? Olhou para Sam.

Ele estava de costas para Dean, andando de um lado pra outro, as mãos entrelaçadas por trás da cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de fazer. Virou-se por um instante e Dean prendeu a respiração ao ver o olhar triste e contrito no rosto do irmão.

- Sammy...- Dean deu um passo em sua direção mas Sam se afastou. Isso não era bom.

- Não. Dean, não...eu...Me desculpe, não sei o que...- ele se virou novamente, passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos escuros e macios, completamente perdido. – Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você tinha que me pressionar, tinha que levar as coisas até o limite!!

- Sam, deixe eu apenas...

- Nossa família já está ferrada o suficiente sem eu ter...sem isso! Dean, se alguma vez eu precisei de uma prova de que alguma coisa estava errada comigo, com ou sem demônio...não preciso mais...

E lá estava ele fugindo para o banheiro de novo, mas dessa vez Dean não o agarrou rudemente ou o jogou contra a parede. Ele alcançou o pulso do irmão e o parou. Sam não tentou se soltar mas não ergueu o rosto. Os olhos dele brilhavam com as lágrimas que tentava reter e Dean sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida; em sua mente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser no quanto seu irmão era lindo, gentil e inocente...e no quanto os dois precisavam um do outro. E que Deus tivesse piedade de quem tentasse machucar seu Sammy, porque Dean sabia que nunca teria.

- Então, com ou sem demônio, Sam, tem alguma coisa errada comigo também. – ele disse, os lábios ligeiramente trêmulos. – E quer saber? Eu não me importo. Não me importo, porque isso que eu sinto aqui dentro é grande demais e bonito demais pra estar errado. Olhe pra mim, Sammy, por favor, e diz se o que sente parece errado pra você.

- Não, Dean. Não parece...não é. – disse ele, quando finalmente olhou nos olhos do irmão mais velho. – Mas...

- Sem mas, Sammy. – atalhou Dean, pressentindo que, se desse mais espaço para Sam pensar, ele acabaria se culpando mais e mais até se afundar num poço sem volta. – Ótimo. Isso quer dizer que você vai parar de tentar fugir pro banheiro?

Sam revirou os olhos mas riu. Dean deixou sua mão escorregar do pulso para a mão do irmão, segurando-a carinhosamente.

- Você não vai me deixar tomar banho hoje, é isso? – perguntou Sam, olhando para Dean de maneira divertida, o que deixou Dean aliviado.

- Não sei, deixe-me pensar. – Dean fez uma pausa, concentrando-se, enquanto o sorriso de Sam crescia ainda mais. Os dois ainda estavam de mãos dadas na frente da porta. - Esse motel tem cara de não ter muita água quente, Sammy...acho que vamos ter que tomar esse banho juntos.

Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha e assentiu, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Claro. – respondeu. – Em nome da economia. – então ficou sério. – Dean...isso que nós...

- Eu sei. – Dean não queria falar sobre isso agora. Sam já se sentia culpado demais pra ficar se preocupando com palavras como incesto, certo e errado. Como diabos algo que tinha a ver com amor poderia ser errado? Eles eram adultos, pelo amor de Deus! Mais tarde eles falariam sobre isso se Sam realmente quisesse...depois do banho. – Chega de papo, Sammy. Acho que já está mesmo na hora de tomar um banho...você não está exatamente cheirando á rosas depois de todo esse tempo naquele banco.

- Como se você estivesse cheirando melhor!!

- Ok, calado.

Dean empurrou o irmão pra dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si...ou tentou, porque a maldita maçaneta soltou-se em sua mão e ele levou um tempo para arrumá-la, xingando até a oitava geração do dono do lugar durante o processo. Quando se voltou para Sam viu que ele já estava desabotoando a camisa.

- NÃO! – gritou.

Sam pulou de susto e ficou encarando Dean de olhos arregalados, nitidamente tentando entender o que tinha feito de errado enquanto o irmão avançava em sua direção.

- EU faço isso. – ele afastou as mãos de Sam e pôs-se ele mesmo a despir o irmão mais novo. Primeiro a camisa, então a camiseta que usava por baixo, os olhos nos olhos de Sam. Ele quase riu ao ver o irmão engolir em seco e ficar vermelho. Mas Sam tinha seus próprios limites de timidez e Dean sentiu as mãos do irmão começarem a livrá-lo das roupas também. Logo as roupas de ambos formaram uma pilha no canto do banheiro e os dois entraram na banheira, ligando o chuveiro. A água, morna e abundante, caiu deliciosamente sobre eles.

- Deus, você é lindo, Sammy...- murmurou Dean olhando fixamente para o corpo nu do irmão, os filetes de água percorrendo cada músculo, cada pedaço da pele macia.

Sam tinha um corpo perfeito, de tirar o fôlego...era só ver aquele peito largo, os ombros fortes, os braços e coxas bem torneados...seu irmão era um parque de diversões erótico!

E havia aquele...aquilo...

Dean deu uma BOA olhada nas jóias da família e teve dois pensamentos: a) Uma vez Winchester, sempre Winchester! b) QUE DIABOS a mãe deles tinha tomado durante a gestação de Sam?? Biotônico com fermento???

- Uhn, Dean? – a voz de Sam parecia um tantinho vacilante. Dean ergueu os olhos. – Você está me deixando um pouco sem graça, aqui...

- Estou? – ele baixou os olhos de novo e deu um sorrisinho maroto. – ELE não parece sem graça, Sammy...na verdade acho que está gostando bastante da atenção. Olha só...tá até espichando o pescocinho pra me ver melhor...

- DEAN WINCHESTER!!

- Eu já disse que você fica uma gracinha assim, todo vermelho e soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, Sammy?

A resposta do mais novo dos Winchester foi revirar os olhos e agarrar o rosto do irmão, forçando-o a olhar para cima novamente; então Sam aproximou os lábios dos dele e, num movimento suave e delicado, sua língua deslizou nos lábios cheios e molhados de Dean, provando-os. Dean gemeu alto, a sensação correndo através dele como uma descarga elétrica, deixando-o arrepiado.

- Sammy...mmhf...

- Seus lábios são tão macios, Dean...tão perfeitos...- sem conseguir resistir (QUEM resistiria???) Sam mordeu o lábio inferior do irmão e o chupou devagar. Dean sentiu uma pontada de dor mas então os dois estavam aprofundando mais e mais o beijo, e como o irmão beijava bem!

Ele segurou a cintura de Sam, com ambas as mãos, e o puxou para si até seus paus estarem pressionados um contra o outro, se esfregando deliciosamente em meio a água morna. Foi a vez de Sam gemer e o som pareceu ir direto ás partes baixas de Dean, deixando-o quase descontrolado.

Sam encarou o irmão por um momento e estremeceu. Dean o olhava com uma expressão de pura luxúria brilhando através dos olhos verdes, agora praticamente negros de desejo. Sentiu uma das mãos do irmão mais velho soltar sua cintura e acariciar seu quadril, sua coxa e então se enfiar entre eles para pressionar-se contra seu sexo intumescido.

- Dean!! Aahh...Dean...

- Você gosta disso, Sammy, hum? – perguntou Dean, a voz rouca contra o ouvido do irmão, apertando um pouco mais, sentindo-o estremecer sob seu toque.

- Sim...ah, Dean...por favor...

Dean sorriu.

Percebendo que o irmão quase não conseguia sustentar-se nas próprias pernas ele o virou de encontro a parede do chuveiro, fazendo-o apoiar as duas mãos na parede, a testa pressionada contra o azulejo.

Bem, pensou Dean, zonzo, COMO alguém podia continuar são com uma visão daquelas bem em sua frente? Seu lindo Sammy, tremulo e gemendo, apoiado na parede, balbuciando seu nome...implorando para Dean tocá-lo. Que mais um irmão mais velho zeloso como ele podia fazer além de dar a Sam exatamente o que ele queria??

- Dean...?

- Só um segundo...

- O que você...está fazendo...?

- Admirando a vista, Sammy...

- Bem...PARE de "admirar a vista" e FAÇA alguma coisa! Eu estou morrendo aqui, se você não percebeu!!

Pelo visto a TPM ainda não tinha dado trégua. Dean murmurou algumas desculpas rapidamente e inclinou-se contra Sam, pressionando seu peito quente contra as costas tremulas do irmão. Sam suspirou profundamente quando Dean beijou-lhe a nuca, acariciando com os lábios todo o caminho entre seus ombros e as costas. Enquanto brincava com os mamilos rígidos do irmão com uma mão, levou a outra até o sexo duro de Sam e começou a acariciá-lo, provocando-lhe a ponta com o polegar.

Sam gemeu roucamente e se arqueou contra Dean, que sentiu seu pau roçar entre as coxas fortes do irmão mais novo ao se inclinar mais para ele.

- Assim está melhor, Sammy? – perguntou, com voz rouca e macia.

- Si...sim...oh, Dean...eu...

- Fala pra mim, Sammy...o que você quer que eu faça, hun? – ele começou a masturbar Sam enquanto mordia sua orelha devagar. – Mais forte? Mais lento? Como você quer isto, Sammy...?

- Pare de me...pro...provocar...Dean! Oh...mais rápido... – Sam estremeceu inteiro. Podia sentir o sexo de Dean por trás, esfregando-se entre suas pernas. O irmão respirava pesadamente em sua nuca e seus movimentos foram intensificando a masturbação em Sam até ficar praticamente insuportável segurar-se mais. Ele cerrou os punhos contra o azulejo e gritou o nome do irmão mais velho, bem alto, antes de liberar seu orgasmo intensamente; ele começou a escorregar para o chão e, quando Dean tentou segurá-lo, ele simplesmente murmurou um pálido "não" e deixou-se cair de joelhos no fundo da banheira.

- Sammy...? Sammy, você está bem? – perguntou Dean, a voz cheia de preocupação e medo, começando a ajoelhar-se também.

Sam olhou para cima e sorriu; então agarrou a cintura de Dean com as duas mãos e o empurrou contra a parede. Pego de surpresa, Dean mal teve tempo de se equilibrar. Olhou pra baixo e encontrou os olhos cintilantes de Sam a fitá-lo.

- Sam...?

- Shhh...agora é a sua vez. – disse Sam, num tom carregado de desejo que fez o membro de Dean latejar e endurecer ainda mais.

Como se já não fosse excitante o suficiente vê-lo ali ajoelhado a seus pés, com os lábios há centímetros...não...milímetros...de seu...

- SAM!! – ele não pode evitar gritar, afinal fora pego de surpresa ao ter seu pau completamente engolido de repente e de uma só vez!

- Mmm?

- Nada!! – jogou a cabeça pra trás. - Oh caramba!!!

Tudo que Dean conseguiu pensar nos dois segundos seguintes foi: Ele vai ter que me explicar onde aprendeu a fazer isso!!!!! Depois desses dois segundos seu cérebro virou pasta de amendoim com geléia, com uma ínfima consciência que lhe dizia que era seu irmão, seu irmãozinho mais novo Sammy quem estava fazendo aquilo; que estava deslizando os lábios pra cima e pra baixo em seu sexo duro e quente, chupando com força a ponto de fazer aqueles ruídos deliciosamente altos que ele estava ouvindo ao longe. Era Sammy, SEU Sammy, que agora estava alternando entre lamber e chupar a ponta, enquanto o bombeava com uma das mãos, a outra acariciando suas bolas de maneira enlouquecedora.

- Sammy...Sammy...- Dean começou a repetir o nome do irmão como um mantra e suas mãos se entrelaçaram carinhosamente nos cabelos longos de Sam, sem nenhuma intenção de forçá-lo a nada, nem de guiá-lo. Céus...ele adorava a sensação do cabelo do irmão entre seus dedos...tão macio...- Oh, Sammy...eu não agüento mais...eu vou...SAAAMMYYY!!!!

Foi a vez de Sam segurar o irmão firmemente para que ele não caísse. Manteve Dean naquela posição até ter engolido até a última gota de seu orgasmo e então se levantou. Dean tremia feito geléia contra ele. (Nota pervertida da autora: Vocês sabem o que eu faria com Dean Winchester e um pote de geléia??? De morango?? Melhor nem imaginarem...) Sua respiração saia a pequenos haustos e seus lábios estavam molhados e deliciosamente rubros, tão irresistíveis que Sam se inclinou e o beijou.

- Lindo.

- He...hein?

- Você. – disse Sam, quando seus olhares se encontraram, o de Dean ainda um pouco vesgo. – Você é lindo, Dean. Consegue ficar ainda mais lindo depois de gozar... – olhou o irmão de cima a baixo com uma expressão que era, no mínimo, capaz de embaraçar um ator pornô.

Mas Dean Winchester é Dean Winchester, então...

- "Christo"?

- QUÊ???

- Oh, só checando pra saber se é mesmo meu irmão, aí dentro.

Sam respirou fundo, riu e então olhou pra cima.

- Acho melhor sairmos do chuveiro.

- Hunm? Por quê? – Dean passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Sam e o puxou para si, beijando-lhe o pescoço devagar.

- Água, Dean.

- Que tem a água?

- Está fria, não percebeu, não??

Água fria? Depois daquilo Dean não teria percebido nem se estivesse chovendo pedras de gelo do chuveiro e uma matilha inteira de lobisomens estivesse uivando do lado de fora da porta a plenos pulmões. Mas Sam estava começando a bater os dentes, então os dois rapidamente terminaram o banho, secaram-se e correram pra debaixo dos lençóis.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram um pouco mais na cama, porque nenhum dos dois realmente queria desgrudar do outro agora que não precisavam mais resistir a esses impulsos, a seus desejos, a seu amor...mas o cansaço do dia e do trabalho finalmente começou a atingi-los.

Sam bocejou e ajeitou-se melhor na cama, de lado, passando um braço por sobre o peito do irmão e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Dean beijou os cabelos de Sam e o aninhou melhor em seu peito, acariciando-o ternamente. Então se lembrou.

- Sammy?

Bocejo.

- Hum?

- Modéstia á parte, parece que seu humor melhorou, hein?

Sam ergueu o olhar para o irmão, o cenho franzido.

- Não tem nada de errado com meu humor, Dean. Do que está falando?

- Bem, não tem nada errado _agora_...mas antes...- Dean assoviou. – Eu poderia cantar aquela música "Mulher de Fases" que ia cair direitinho...

- Vou fazer de conta que não ouvi isso, Dean, porque estou muito cansado pra alcançar a escopeta na mochila, então considere-se...- outro bocejo – um homem de sorte.

Dean riu baixinho e beijou a testa do irmão.

- Oh, de hoje em diante eu me considero o homem mais sortudo do universo, Sammy, pode acreditar. Agora, vem cá...

- Eu já estou aqui...

- Engraçadinho. – disse Dean, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa do irmão. – Onde você aprendeu a fazer _aquilo_ e_ daquele jeito?? _Hein, Sam? Sam?

Ronco.

- Sammy?

Ronco mais alto.

- Sam?

Fim (?)

Bem, aí está. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sou uma viciada em "First Times" com esses dois, sabem, por isso resolvi escrever mais essa. Mas agora vou trabalhar nas continuações de Um Show de Irmão (Yeah...aquelas roupinhas de padre vão ter uso, sim...entre outras coisas que estou preparando) e desta aqui, talvez. Sem falar nas estórias "normais" hehehehehe...

Já sabem: Comentem pelamordedeus que eu sou movida a incentivo. Sou uma escritora carente e preguiçosa, então preciso de uns empurrõezinhos de vez em sempre. (O que me lembra daquelas benditas fics de Entrevista com o Vampiro que eu fiquei de...oh...esqueçam!!)


End file.
